


Sketched Hearts

by katherine1753



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Nude Modeling, Rey is Kylo's cousin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherine1753/pseuds/katherine1753
Summary: Kylo is an aspiring artist: he's doing well in school, his professors like his work, he's finally not living with his parents. Everything's great. Except they just started sketching nude models in one of his classes. And their subject is the most beautiful man that Kylo has ever seen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright here's the much requested Nude Models AU :D  
> I hope you all enjoy!

He was late. Kylo Ren was _never_ late. Well, maybe for his required Political Science class he'd be late sometimes, but not for his art classes. Thankfully the assigned seats and the small number of students guaranteed that he'd never have a bad view of their subject for the day, but he hated being late all the same. He hoped today they wouldn't be drawing more apples. Still life was great, but Kylo longed for a pear or an orange or something different. The class was just getting settled when he walked in. He hurried to his easel and sat down, hastily pulling out his box of pencils.

Which he promptly dropped to the ground.

Because, following his professor through the door, was-

There was _no way_ this could be their subject to draw. Kylo grabbed at his scattered pencils as they rolled under his workspace, feeling his face heat up as he bumped his head on the bottom of the easel stand. His gummy eraser fell onto the floor, just missing his fingers as he tried to grab for it as it bounced away under his stool.

The model- the _angel_ in the front of the room barely spared him a glance as he headed for the center of the room, and for that Kylo was grateful. He had embarrassed himself enough already. He lined up his graphite and erasers with shaking hands, eyes flickering up to watch the model listen to Professor Kanata's instructions. They'd been drawing fruit for weeks. _Fruit._ But apparently he had missed the announcement they were moving onto people because it wasn't an apple in a bowl in the center of the room, this was the most gorgeous man that Kylo had ever seen.

The model glanced around, looking the slightest bit nervous before taking a breath and shedding his robe. Kylo only had a brief second to feel pity for the man's anxiety before his brain short-circuited and he froze. By the time he realized that he was just staring and not moving, the class had already moved onto the second 5-minute warm-up pose.

Feeling his cheeks heat up even more, Kylo grabbed at the first stick of graphite his fingers came into contact with and hurried to get something on his page. He barely paid his paper any attention, all his focus on the perfect lines and angles of the man in front of him.

Professor Kanta made her way around the room at the end of the class, checking each student's work and giving comments. Kylo felt a wave of embarrassment at her disappointed look. He wasn't sure what he had done wrong, he was always so good at following his teacher's instructions.

“Mr. Ren. I know this is your strength, but that was not the assignment,” she sighed at him. Kylo looked at his paper. Oh. He had drawn the model's face. In great detail. He'd always been good at realistic portraits, but the students had been meant to be practicing poses. He felt his cheeks heating up again (had they ever not been red this whole class?) and mumbled something incoherently as he looked at the ground. “Hopefully Wednesday you'll do better,” she said and patted his shoulder before walking off.

Kylo tried to stuff everything in his bag and escape the studio as fast as he could. He just barely registered the model giving him an odd look as he rushed out the door. It suddenly hit him that he'd have to see the man again in two days. He hoped he could pull himself together by then.

\- - -

His Tuesday classes went by in a blur, and he could practically feel his sketchbook burning a hole through his bag. By the time he was finally alone in his apartment, finished with school for the day and his cousin out with her friends, he dared to again look at what he'd drawn.

The man was just so beautiful, Kylo sighed to himself as he stared at the paper. He was probably another student, but he'd never seen him around campus before. Part of Kylo felt guilty for getting so hung up, but there was something about the model that was just meant to be drawn. If he were to let Kylo have him as a muse, Kylo would never run out of things to draw.

He wished suddenly that they'd been using colors, if only to remember the exact shade of that copper hair, the steely eyes, and the dusting of freckles across the bridge of his perfect nose and high cheekbones.

Kylo pulled out a smaller pad that he used for his own art, not for school, and dug through a few cups of colored pencils. If he blended them right, he was sure he could capture the model's hair.

\- - -

Wednesday was no easier for poor Kylo, even though he made it to class with plenty of time to spare. His pencils stayed on his easel, his eraser didn't bounce away. But his fingers twitched restlessly in his lap as he waited for the model to arrive and for class to begin. He'd never be able to do the model justice if his hands kept shaking.

He busied himself sharpening his pencils again, lining up everything just so, wishing the time would go by faster and that they could get started.

And then he found himself smiling at the model as soon as he walked into the room, which earned him a slightly confused stare and furrowed brow. Kylo hid behind his easel, cheeks burning. Of course he'd made an idiot of himself already and he hadn't even started drawing. He didn't even know the model's name. He felt like such a creep.

Once they began drawing, Kylo had worked himself into such a state of frustration that he nearly drew a hole into his paper, he was pressing down so hard. Three snapped pencil points later, each with a flinch, he had to take a moment to calm himself before getting back to his poses. The beautiful model was looking off into the middle distance, and yet every once in a while Kylo could swear he felt his eyes on him. Though, he was only looking up when absolutely necessary.

He managed to draw the correct thing that day, earning Professor Kanata's approval back. But looking at his paper, he wasn't happy with it. None of it showed the model's beauty, it felt so impersonal. He packed his things slowly, hoping the model would leave the room first so Kylo wouldn't trip or something as he walked by. He watched as the man gracefully slid his robe back on over long, slender limbs.

He knew his cheeks were pink as he shuffled out of the room, giving up on being the last one out as there were only so many times he could rearrange his pencil case before it was obvious he was stalling. He kept his eyes down, trying to stay focused on his worn converse shoes and _not_ tripping over the laces or his own feet.

“Hey!” a voice from his left called. The model.

Kylo froze. His voice was beautiful too. It wasn't fair. He felt his cheeks growing warmer as he realized he hadn't responded and finally turned to look up at him. He knew his eyes were wide, knew he looked like a deer in the headlights, but he couldn't even stop himself or form words as he looked at the model, he was right there, he was so close, he was even prettier this close-

“You have graphite, um...just there,” the gorgeous man tapped at his own nose to show Kylo where it was, and smiled lightly.

The only thing that distracted Kylo from the most amazing smile he'd ever seen was his complete mortification. He knew he was bright red as he hastily scrubbed at his nose with the back of his sleeve. It probably wasn't even a smile, he was probably trying not to laugh at him. Kylo felt the embarrassment rising as he dropped his hand.

“Oh, you missed it, it's um...” the model looked at him closely, then wiped the smudge away with his own thumb. Kylo's heart threatened to jump out of his chest, it was beating so loudly, shouldn't the model be able to hear that? To feel how hot his face was burning? But no, he just was giving him a curious smile.

Kylo stumbled backwards, tucking his hands into his sleeves as he fidgeted with them.

“Thanks,” he mumbled, about an octave and a half away from his normal tone, voice rough. And before he could let himself do anything else, he ran out of the room.

 

 


End file.
